


Identity Crisis

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Dating Clint Barton can come with some odd complications.





	Identity Crisis

Dating Clint Barton while working for SHIELD was complicated. The two of you had met on a mission, your first to be exact. Fury saw how well the two of you worked together and continued to partner you up on missions. You were on the mission when Clint met Natasha. Natasha who actually was the reason that you and Clint started dating. Neither one of you would ever admit your feelings for each other so one night she arranged for the three of you to hang out. And then she never showed. That was your first date.

Now two years later the both of you had been recruited as part of the Avengers. Or you would have been had Clint not been touched by Loki’s staff. When SHIELD became in possession of the Tesseract after the events in New Mexico, you and Clint had been charged to assist in both security and research. There hadn’t been any trouble with the cube for months but all of a sudden it began acting up. An evacuation was called, Clint insisting you leave while he watched the cube. You ignored him, waiting for Fury’s arrival.

Neither you, Fury, or Clint had ever expected Loki to come waltzing through, utilizing the Tesseract as a doorway. You hadn’t anticipated having to chase him down or having to watch as your boyfriend was taken over by magic. Magic that you knew would take years or if you were incredibly lucky, months to understand with out Erik Selvig. And it didn’t help that the entire research facility was demolished.

Fury started the Avengers Initiative that day, sending Coulson to get Natasha then Stark, and Natasha then to get Banner. You, on the other hand, were ordered to monitor any activity that could remotely be connected back to Loki. It seemed to be the only thing you could focus on in that moment. By the time everyone agreed to the Initiative, everyone except the world council, you were taken to board the Helicarrier.

You were familiar with a majority of the recruits, having met Stark a few times before when Fury was first considering building the team. Banner, you’d met when he was speaking at a conference. The one person you were most interested in meeting though, was Steve Rogers. Coulson had already made his introduction when you met with them. Your introduction was simple, greet him and bring him up to date. There really wasn’t anytime for friendly conversation.

But Steve hadn’t yet gotten used to the modern world and once he was made aware of your relationship with Clint he came to say his apologies. You brushed him off, he wasn’t aware and he hadn’t said anything offensive so why should he apologize. Instead it became a long conversation about how his life had changed since waking up and how he needed to start catching up on history. You gave him a few book recommendations but promised to teach him about the modern world when Loki was taken care of. The friendship that stemmed from that conversation was strong.

Alerted to the fact that Loki would be in Germany you began preparing to fight. It was difficult to deal with the knowledge that you’d be trying to take down, not only an Asgardian but your boyfriend, a trained SHIELD agent. No one was prepared for the actual battle, but you weren’t prepared for Clint to not be there. Loki liked using doubles of himself as distractions but he wasn’t able to fight Tony. Loki was captured and taken aboard the Quinjet where Thor made his grand entrance. Steve told you of what happened because you preferred not jumping out of the plane to chase after them if you didn’t have powers or a suit. 

Thor agreed for Loki to be contained on the jet, so long as he became a part of the team. It seemed only right that he join, after all he was the only other person who knew what the Tesseract actually could do. You left the meeting table to head to your room and sleep. 

If only things on the Helicarrier could go normal for once! The alarm awoke you, Steve alerting you to the fact that Loki had escaped. You were more concerned with the fact that Bruce had turned into the Hulk and your brainwashed boyfriend was inside. But since Loki was main priority he was who you were tracking down. The entire Helicarrier was chaos, you weren’t sure what was really going on. 

It ended with Banner dropping from the Helicarrier, Loki missing, Coulson dead, and Clint aware of himself. Visiting him in his room you didn’t say anything just took him to the meeting. That’s where the rest of the team were made aware of Coulson’s death and where a plan was made to actually work together. You thanked Steve for basically uniting the team, even if the use of Coulson’s Captain America cards wasn’t up to him.

Clint started the conversation walking back to your room. “You and Cap huh?”

“Friends, and don’t get jealous. Although if you wanted to date him I wouldn’t object” you spoke with a smirk.

“I’m your boyfriend, why are you shipping me with him!”

“I can share. But really, I’m glad to have you back”

He wrapped an arm around your waist, “Glad to be back”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
